This project aims to evaluate the effects of a mass media program on HIV-related stigma and fear and HIV testing behavior. The Malawi Radio Diaries program features men and women who are living with HIV who openly discuss their lives, with the goal of reducing HIV stigma. This project will follow preliminary evidence of effectiveness with a comprehensive analysis using multiple methods. Evaluations in the peer-reviewed literature of stigma reduction interventions have not included mass media programs, and stigma is not often included as an outcome of interest in evaluating HIV prevention programs. Furthermore, evaluations of mass media interventions often fail to examine the role of interpersonal communication in spreading the message of a program beyond the individuals who are directly exposed to the program message. This project will fill these gaps in the literature by using three methods a representative household survey, an experiment-based design, and in-depth interviews to assess whether the Radio Diaries program has an impact on HIV-related stigma and fear and HIV testing. The aims of the project are 1) to understand whether and how exposure to the Radio Diaries program is associated with reductions in HIV-related stigma and fear and increased rates of HIV testing; 2) to understand how interpersonal communication alters the effects of exposure to the Radio Diaries program; and 3) to understand, through qualitative means, how listening contexts modify the effects of exposure to the Radio Diaries. A representative household survey will assess exposure to the program and HIV- related stigma (along with other HIV knowledge, attitudes and behaviors) in 960 participants. An experimental design will compare groups that are exposed to the Radio Diaries program with control groups and will additionally compare an exposure group that has a discussion afterwards with a group that is only exposed, to assess the effects of interpersonal communication. In-depth interviews will probe listeners and non- listeners to understand how listening contexts modify the effects of exposure to the Radio Diaries. Listening contexts include the social context (alone or in a group), the program context (accompanied by a call-in show, expert panel, or other segments) and overall radio listenership patterns. As a whole, this program will contribute to our understanding of how to reduce HIV-related stigma for improvement of HIV prevention and it will contribute to health communication by building the theoretical background of a new paradigm in entertainment-education, use of real personal narratives instead of scripted material. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]